familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gaspar Griswold Bacon (1886-1947)
}} * 51st Lt Gov of Massachusetts (1933-1935) * President of Massachusetts State Senate (1929-1932) Biography Gaspar Griswold Bacon, Sr. served on the Board of Overseers of Harvard University, he was the President of the Massachusetts Senate from 1929 to 1932. and the 51st Lieutenant Governor of Massachusetts from 1933 to 1935. Bacon was born in Jamaica Plain, Boston on March 7, 1886 to Robert Bacon. Bacon had a brother, Robert L. Bacon. Bacon received his undergraduate degree from Harvard College in 1908, he then went on to earn his law degree from Harvard Law School in 1912. In 1912, Bacon actively campaigned for Theodore Roosevelt (1858-1919) and the Progressive Party. He was involved in the founding of the Military School at Harvard College in 1919. He was also a lecturer on the staff of Boston University in the late 1920s. In 1920, he was a supporter of Leonard Wood's campaign for the Republican nomination for president and was a delegate to the Republican National Convention that year. Bacon served in the Massachusetts State Senate in from 1925 to 1932. From 1933 to 1934, he was Lieutenant Governor of Massachusetts. US Army Service Bacon was in American forces sent to Mexico under General Pershing in 1916. Bacon was in the Field Artillery Officers' Reserve Corps, where he served as a captain and major during World War I. During World War II, Bacon was a Lieutenant Colonel on General George Patton's staff where he served for three years and ten months, in the G5, as the Chief of the Government Affairs Branch. Bacon died on Christmas Day, December 25, 1947 in Dedham, Massachusetts. His funeral was held at St. Paul's Protestant Episcopal Church. He was buried in Walnut Hills Cemetery in Brookline, Massachusetts. Marriage and Family Bacon married Priscilla Tolland on July 16, 1910 in St. Thomas' Church in Whitemarsh, Pennsylvania.9 Bacon and his wife, were the parents of three sons. One of Bacon's sons was the actor Gaspar G. Bacon, Jr., better known as David Bacon.1011 # William Benjamin Bacon (1911-1991) # David Bacon (1914-1943) (born Gaspar G Bacon Jr) - notable Hollywood Film actor, murdered in Santa Monica CA. Publications # Bacon, Gaspar G. The Constitution of the United States in Some of Its Fundamental Aspects. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1928. OCLC 1201082 # Bacon, Gaspar G. The Founding of the Town of Barnstable, Commonwealth of Massachusetts: 1639-1939, Tercentenary Address. Barnstable, MA: not identified, 1939. OCLC 828629383 # Bacon, Gaspar G. Political Parties in the United States: Empty Bottles or Flowing Streams. Boston, Mass. : not identified, 1940. OCLC 958275937 # Bacon, Gaspar G., and Wendell Dearborn Howie. One by One. Cambridge, MA: University Print. Office, 1943. OCLC 1446768 References * - Wikipedia * Gaspar Bacon * Bacon in Suffolk County, Massachusetts * Bacon Family of Boston (Boston Brahmin family ancestry) Category:Harvard Law School alumni Category:Massachusetts lawyers Category:Lieutenant Governors of Massachusetts Category:Massachusetts State Senators Category:Presidents of the Massachusetts Senate Category:Boston University faculty Category:Massachusetts Republicans Category:Massachusetts Progressives (1912) Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:Lawyers from Boston Category:American military personnel of World War I